Total Drama Pridelands
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: A Total Drama Island/Lion King crossover! Courtney and Kiara are King Simba's daughters, the pride of the Pridelands. Kovu and Duncan are Queen Zira's favorites, the brawn and terror of the Savannah. What happens when their worlds collide?


(Courtney looks like Kiara, but is a little bit older. Kiara is the age she was at the end of the second movie, but has never met the outlanders. Courtney has brown fur like Kovu and blue eyes like Nala.)

Courtney slept in the entrance to the main cave. Kiara padded inside and poked her sister in the rib with her nose. The older lioness merely grunted.

"Court . . . Court? Court, are you awake?" Kiara asked. Courtney fidgeted in her sleep.

"I've told you a million times, _don't_ call me Court, Ki." she mumbled, half awake. Kiara sighed and worked her paws into the earth underneath them.

"Then how come you get to call me Ki if I can't call you Court?" she whined.

"Because I'm older, that's why." Courtney replied smugly. The golden lioness frowned and let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine, then. I won't call you Court. . . _Princess_." she teased. Courtney growled at her sister. Princesswas the one nickname she absolutely _hated,_ even though she really was a princess.

"What did you call me?" Courtney questioned. A sly grin grew across Kiara's muzzle; Courtney frowned.

"You heard me, _Princess_ Courtney.", the younger lioness said in a very regal tone. Courtney raised her head and growled at her sister. Kiara smiled down at Courtney mockingly, knowing she was too tired to chase her.

"What do you want, Kiara?" Courtney sighed. "Can't you go chase a butterfly or something?" Kiara sat down and rolled her eyes.

"I don't do that anymore; that's cub's play." She said in a 'duh' tone. "Mama wants us to go to the Outland border." She shook her sister's shoulder as she spoke. "So get up, Lazy!"

"Five more minutes. . ." Courtney mumbled, closing her eyes. The golden lion huffed.

"Fine, Court. I know to get you up, but just so you know, you made me do this." she muttered. She padded behind Courtney and bent her head; it now hovered near the other lioness' backside. She dropped her jaw, revealing her sharp canines, and carefully picked up the older girl's tail. She grinned inwardly and bit down on it. Hard. Kiara jumped back and Courtney jumped forward with a pained yowl. She whipped around with a snarl to face an overly-amused Kiara smiling ear-to-ear.

"Kiara!" the darker lioness growled angrily. Kiara made a mad dash out of the cave and down Pride Rock as fast as her paws would take her, laughing all the way. Courtney hissed and leapt after.

"Ooh, when I get my paws on you you little runt, you are _so _dead!" she yelled. She crashed into another lion before she could reach her sibling.

"Ow." she muttered. The bystander she crashed into was none other than King Simba himself.

"Oh, s-sorry Daddy." She straightened up and helped the Prideland leader to his paws.

"It's alright, Courtney." he said. Courtney looked at her father embarrassedly, and he gave her a comforting lick on the ear.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry, Kiddo?" he asked.

"I have to go kill my sister." Courtney grimaced. The male shot his daughter a questioning look and opened his mouth to question her, but Zazu swooped down on his shoulder and cut him off.

"Just don't get any blood on the palace floor." he said. "Very hard stain to remove, you know." Simba chuckled and shook his head.

"No promises." Courtney muttered, sprinting off.

"Do you think she'll catch up with her?" Simba asked his advisor. The major domo shrugged.

"For young Kiara's sake, let's hope not." He said. "Courtney can be pretty . . . what's the word-"

"Determined." Simba said. Zazu shook his head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of scary, Sire. She can be pretty scary when she wants to be."

"She's harmless, Zazu." Simba smiled, ruffling his mane slightly.

"Harmless as a lion." Zazu muttered, flying away. Simba shook his head with a chuckle and watched him leave. The king heard a familiar purr and turned around to see his mate, Nala, coming towards him. She touched her nose to his and Simba smiled on contact.

"Good morning." Nala said, sitting beside the Prideland king. "Have the girls gone already?" Simba nodded.

"Courtney was chasing after Kiara a while ago." he said. Nala lowered her head and sighed.

"Again?" she asked with a faint smile. "What did she do this time?" Simba shrugged and started for the cave; Nala followed him.

"I hope they cut it out before they get to the Outlands." Nala told her husband. Simba stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"You told them to go to the Outlands, Nala? They're practically cubs!" he whined. Nala rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"They're not cubs anymore." she argued. She loved how her husband could be so protective at times, but found it annoying that he wouldn't let their daughters out of his sight, even now. "They haven't been cubs for a long time. They need to see all of their world; they're supposed to rule this kingdom one day. Don't you want them to know what they're getting into?" Simba looked as if he was about to protest, but decided not to.

"I do." He admitted. "But there's nothing to see out there but those conniving, underhanded, mangy, murderous-"

"Outsiders!" Courtney gasped. There was a dark four-pawed figure standing in the distance. Kiara pounced on her sister and 'shhhh'ed her furiously. She clamped her paws over Courtney's mouth and looked around. They had unknowingly crossed over into Outland territory in the course of the chase. The girls saw the figure from the corner of their eyes. It stopped and sniffed the air. Kiara's eyes widened and she flattened herself to the ground as best as she could, but Courtney was in the way. Courtney struggled to shake the younger lion off.

"Get off!" came her muffled growl. Kiara 'shhhh'ed her again and anxiously climbed off.

"Be quiet." She ordered. "And stay low to the ground. I'll be back in a minute." She started stalking toward some burnt undergrowth and Courtney freaked.

"What? Wait! Girl, what are you doing?" she whisper-yelled. "Come back here this instant! K-Kiara!" Kiara ignored her and briefly looked back at the dark figure before she padded off. Courtney groaned and followed her.

"The things I do for my sister. . ." she said to herself.

**In the Outlands camp**

Nuka was lying on his side, trying to sleep. He felt a paw swipe at his tail and he moved it over an inch or two.

"Quit it." he muttered. The paw came again and made contact.

"I said quit it." he growled. A low chuckling reached his ears and he raised his head slightly. He opened his left eye a slit and was smacked in the back of the head by a heavy paw.

"Ow! Duncan, that hurt!" he hissed, leaping up. He turned to face his pride-mate. ((Duncan has golden fur like the prideland lions and a dark black mane. There's a wide green stripe starting from the top of his mane running down his back, and he has green streaks throughout his mane. He's a little bigger than Kovu and has forest green eyes.)) Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It was supposed to hurt, Genius." he smirked. Nuka frowned and strutted over to him.

"Look," he started. He sat down and puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm the oldest, toughest lion in the pride. You better show me some respect or I'll rough you up, Junior." An amused purr erupted from Duncan's throat.

"Wow." was all he said. Nuka frowned again and hissed at Duncan.

"Why wow? What's so funny, Duncan?"

"What about your Mommy Zira?" Duncan teased. "If you're the big strong lion you say you are, why is _she_ head of the pride?"

"I AM NEXT IN LINE!" Nuka yelled angrily. His fur began to fluff out, a sign he was getting irritated.

"Don't kid yourself, Precious." Duncan scoffed. He licked his paw and ran it over his right ear. "You know she's got her ancient claws set on Kovu ruling the-"

"I WILL BE KING, DUNCAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Duncan chuckled at this and nodded his head.

"Even the Pridelands can hear you, Dude." He said. Nuka stalked off angrily, muttering something about what he'd do to Duncan when his rule started. Duncan heard both an annoyed grunt and a satisfied one coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Vitani and Kovu padding towards him. The lioness was frowning, but a smile was playing on the other lion's muzzle.

"Hey, Tawni." Duncan grinned. "What's up, Kovu?"

"What did you do this time, Duncan?" Vitani questioned.

"Yeah. This time we could hear him from the river." Kovu chuckled. He loved it when the golden lion made fun of his brother. He felt closer to Duncan than anyone else, and they weren't even related.

"The river? Sweet! New record." Duncan declared proudly. Vitani rolled her eyes and padded after her upset sibling. Kovu and Duncan watched her leave, then padded throughout the territory. They had nowhere to be, so they took their time. They walked near the Prideland border, but Kovu stopped abruptly.

"What?" Duncan asked, his senses on alert. Kovu breathed in a lung-full of air.

"Pridelanders!" he growled. "This way!" He bolted off and Duncan followed.

"Hey man, wait for me!" he yelled, trying to keep up. The younger lion was surprisingly fast.

"Quiet, Duncan!" Kovu hissed lowly. "They'll hear you and run off."

* * *

**I forgot why I wrote this, and how I even thought of this. lol But I wanted to post it anyway. Review and if you like it, I'll update asap. ((whenever I write some more hahaha))**


End file.
